An Ounce Is All It Takes
by Zenna Wildfire
Summary: When Several real-life teenagers learn they have witch-blood, the school of Hogwarts becomes a living dream. Literally!


Harry Potter Fanfic

An Ounce Is All It Takes

Chapter One: Magical Mishap

"Sami!"

I awoke to the sound of my name being screamed. Bolting upright, I looked to the floor where my two best friends lay, and murmured a sleepy "What?" in response.

"I had it again! Lucius is mine, hahahahahahaha!" Connie crooned to herself, rocking slowly back and forth on the floor.

"Oh Lord, Connie… And why at three in the morning do you feel the need, to wake me of my own fantasies, to tell me that you just made a fictional man have an affair?"

"You _live_ your fantasies, Sami. Just let this sex-deprived teenager invent her own spin-off from Harry Potter and go back to bed. Oh… Sweet bed…." Anne groaned, rolling over to face away from us. Her blond hair covered her face and she snored.

Connie looked at me. "Sami?" She asked, "Do you think it could be real?" She was only a year younger than me, she being 18, but she was a bit more childlike in ways. I smiled, and patted her head.

"Could be, babe. Could be." I shuffled back down in the covers of my nice warm bed and sighed. "I have those dreams too…"

"Yeah, so do…" Anne murmured and I looked up, confused. "Yeah, me too… What? Hmm…" I lowered myself back down, trying not to laugh because it really was funny. She probably didn't even know she was talking, and that thought made me want to laugh harder.

Connie giggled a bit too loudly, though, and Anne shot up and looked around in a frightened way. "What?" She asked, brushing her bangs out of her face to try to get a better look at her surroundings, even though my room was nearly pitch black. "What happened, you guys okay?"

"Uhm… Yeah, we're fine." I said, tilting my head. "Are… Are _you_ okay?"

"Huh? Me? Duh!" Anne scoffed, and lay back down. "I have those dreams too, ya know. Like, I'll be running through the castle, but for some reason whenever you guys have your robes on, I just ignore you! But I totally know it's you guys… And I'm not in Slytherin attire! It's that hideous Gryffindor…."

"Hey, hey! I like Gryffindor!" Connie said, sitting up. At this point, I began to wonder why everyone was sitting up when it was three in the morning, so I just sat up too.

I figured I wouldn't get back to sleep anytime soon, and I thought conforming would work for the time being.

"Sami?" Connie asked, looking slightly horrified. Her green eyes were large, so large in fact that I could see them almost clearly in the dark of my room.

"Yeah, you okay?"

"There is a bird at the window…" She pointed, her eyes larger. As I turned, I noticed a rather handsome barn owl at my window, and gasped. He was stunning. His breast feathers were pearly white and his face had the same shade. Those dark black eyes kind of freaked me out a bit, though.

"Oh my word…" I murmured, sitting back against the wall. I inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself, and then I exhaled loudly, and he screeched. It was soft, and somewhat comforting, like he was saying "don't be afraid, I'm friendly."

Looking over at Anne, I determined that she was frightened. Out of us, she was the only one who had dared to see the movie _The Fourth Kind_. More kudos to her. I was deathly afraid of aliens and was not too keen on associating my favorite bird with them. However, I reached towards the window, my hand shaking crazily.

"Sami, don't!" Connie protested, but I wanted to know why this owl was here. Sadly, he flew away before I could get the window fully open. The magnificent owl flew off to the nearest tree, a big oak in my front yard. I looked in disappointment, and then noticed a small rectangular object in this left talon.

"Hey, come look at this." I called softly to my two friends, and they jumped up beside me on the bed to look.

"It looks like a letter!" Connie said, shaking my arm violently, causing me to lose my balance and topple forward a bit. "Oops, sorry."

"Nah, it's probably only a mouse." Anne said, and climbed down.

"Anne, that is so clearly not a mouse." I protested, beginning to open the window and clucking with my tongue. I was no owl expert, but I had had several birds over my short lifetime, and I knew that clucking was one of their many forms of communication.

After several seconds, the owl turned and looked at me and Connie, and we gasped. I quickly brushed my black hair from my eyes and clucked once more, and he lunged himself back onto my window ledge, causing me and Connie to fall backwards slightly.

"Woah, birdie!" she cooed, and he tilted his head in a strangely cute manner.

Gathering myself and regaining my balance, I sat a little closer. This was one strange bird! Not only had it responded in a positive manner to my clucking, but it had voluntarily come back towards us!

"Wow…" I heard Anne murmur, and then the owl clucked three times, and took off.

"Hmm. He must have had to go hunting." I said, shrugging. I turned slightly to lay back down, when Connie tapped my leg.

"Sami," she ventured. "It left Its paper."

Anne's inquisitive look was cast over my shoulder as I quickly read the letter again. It was obvious she thought it was fake, especially since she was normally the skeptic of the group.

"Oh my God! OhMyGod!" Connie said quietly, standing up and jumping slightly in an odd fashion. It was one of her quirks that made me smile, but that smile quickly disappeared when she bashed me on the boob. "Oh God! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine… Not much damage done… Hopefully…" I groaned, and Anne laughed raucously on the floor, hands over face, in the typical position of hysterically laughing her butt off. After a moment she sat up and straightened her hair, sniffling from her laugh-fest.

"Ahh.. Sorry Sami… That was just so funny!"

"It's a good thing we have the house to ourselves tonight guys, because otherwise mom and grandma would have been up our butts by now…" In my pain I cursed, but at the time it felt good. It made the pain lessen and made my embarrassment subside in a way that nothing else could have. Until my boyfriend text messaged me.

"Ahh! Tall, Dark, and Handsome is awake too!" I said jokingly, smiling as I looked at my text message. "Ryan says hello, and he can't sleep because an owl just rammed itself against his window." I paused, and then burst out "An owl?"

Connie gasped. "I wonder what kind of owl! Maybe it was that barn owl again!" She inquired, sitting Indian style on my black fuzzy carpet.

"Call him!" Anne demanded, and I made no hesitation in doing so.

"Hello?" Ryan whispered on the other line, and my heart melted slightly before I remembered the issue at hand.

"Hi sweetheart. Did you just say an owl rammed itself into your window?"

"Yeah. It jammed a piece of paper into my screen before huffing and taking off." He sounded resigned, and I guessed that he hadn't read the piece of paper. My lover wasn't really one for getting things. Sometimes they passed right over his head like a bird over a mountain.

"Honey, did you read the paper?"

"Heck no!" he scoffed. "That owl might be out there still!"

"What kind of owl was it, Ry.?"

"A great horned owl I think. I don't know." I could hear him shrugging and he was oblivious to my incredulous expression.

"Ryan! Get that paper and read it now! An owl just gave all three of us here a paper too! An acceptance letter to Hogwarts!"

I could hear him sit bolt upright in bed before he answered. "You're kidding?" After he spoke I also heard him open the window and get the piece of paper, and then I heard the sound of the window closing tight. After several moments I heard a gasp, and my heart began to pound.

"Sami, you're not gonna believe this but this is an acceptance letter too…" He said, his voice strained from what I imagined to be shock.

From my end I could hear Anne faint, and Connie rushing to fan her awake. "Ryan I have to go, Anne just fainted."

"Okay…. What does it say at the bottom? I can't read it."

"Uhm…" I fumbled around my covers for the letter, and Connie handed it up to me as she propped Anne onto her lap. I gazed down at the sheet with a racing pulse, and tried to read.

"It looks like it says

_Close your eyes, begin to dream,_

_You hear the school bells chime._

_Things aren't always what they seem,_

_You'll understand all in time._

Whatever that means, anyway…_" _I shrugged, and I heard Connie hit the floor, as well as Ryan. I shivered, and then looked at the ceiling, hearing the boring dial tone that meant Ryan had hung up.

"Baby…?" I asked to thin air, and I wondered if I had actually spoken, because I had passed out.


End file.
